


It Begins

by WayHaughtShipper



Series: Will it ever end? [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Girl Penis, M/M, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayHaughtShipper/pseuds/WayHaughtShipper
Summary: This story continues right where part 1 leaves offNicole and Waverly go on their first date
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin Jett, Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Will it ever end? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070255
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	1. Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> If you read Rocky marriage for the first time after dec 22 then you are in the right place .. enjoy the story...

Saturdays already seemed like they took forever to get here and this week Waverly was convinced it would not arrive at all. That she was going to be stuck in an endless loop like groundhog day, but here she was Saturday morning a complete nervous wreck. Waverly’s room looked like it had been hit by the Tasmanian Devil. There were clothes and shoes slung all over the place. Nothing looked or felt right and she didn’t have too many details about what to expect for the date. Was it a date? Cole didn’t say date, she said dinner but surely dinner meant dinner date. This was why it was now past five-thirty and she still hadn’t picked out what to wear. She called her sister on the phone and after rambling on for thirty minutes which she didn’t have to spare her sister said, “You can never go wrong with a little black dress.” 

Waverly arrived at the same place she had spent the past three Saturdays. She valeted the car at the front and noticed it was much quieter than usual. She stepped inside to find the main room was equally empty. She looked at her watch and it was five minutes to seven. Jeremy was the only person she saw. 

“Waverly welcome, martini?” 

“Yes, thank you.” Waverly had found it very unusual the Cole had requested they meet here. Surely they could have met at the restaurant if she had simply been too shy to ask for Waverly’s address or give out her own, but she hadn’t raised the question. Jeremy placed her drink on a napkin and Waverly sat down on the stool.

“I don’t know why I thought this place was open all hours. I think it's because it's always so busy by the time I arrive.”

“Saturdays I would say after eight-thirty gets good.”

“I’m sure you know and see everything, don’t you Jeremy?” Waverly gave him a wicked smile

“I like to think it’s because I pay attention.” Jeremy served her drink then restocked the napkins and the garnish tray. 

“Is there anything you could tell me about Cole?” 

“Cole is amazing.” He said without any hesitation. “She always has a smile and treats everyone with respect.” 

All these things made Waverly smile. She had mostly only known Cole in a bedroom setting. She knew Cole was a very generous lover. There was also something about her that Waverly hadn’t quite been able to pinpoint. There was a pull that Waverly felt when she looked into her eyes, perhaps a sense of belonging or akin to coming home. Being with Cole felt like home even though Waverly didn’t know why it felt that way. 

“I will tell you this, something I just noticed recently. Cole hasn’t been with any guest for two weeks now.” Jeremy stopped for a moment thinking. “Since your first night here actually. I’ve only seen her come to you.” He was shaking his head yes, thinking back to make sure what he was saying was accurate. Waverly furrowed her eyebrows at this new information. What does he mean she hasn’t been with any other guest? Isn’t that the job here? It was actually something that Waverly had thought about on several occasions throughout the never-ending week. Cole’s profession, Waverly was not sure if it was something that she’d be able to work with but she was getting well ahead of herself, tonight was simply dinner and there was no guarantee that it would go well or that she'd even want to see Cole again outside of a sexual encounter. 

“Miss Waverly?” Kate approached her to bring her back from her thoughts.

“Kate, hi.” 

“Cole asked me to escort you to her. Would you follow me please?” Kate turned and began to lead the way. They arrived at a staircase that had been roped off during the night parties. They went up the stairs and arrived at a set of double doors. Kate knocked. 

“Come in,” Nicole called out in response. Kate opened the door and stepped aside. Waverly entered and Kate left closing the door behind her leaving them alone in the room. Nicole walked up to meet Waverly closer to the door where she was standing looking around the room. 

“Hi, I’m sure you probably have some questions now that you’ve seen this room. I thought the night should begin here because there are some things that I need to tell you before this goes any further. I want to start by introducing myself, my name is Nicole. Nicole Haught.” Nicole had extended her arm out. Waverly reached to meet it slowly, as her mind was still reeling. The room has a large oak desk at the end with a bar trolley next to it. There were tv monitors all around the room, more precisely it was security footage from around the building. Waverly made her way around to look at the monitors. She could see the main room and the hallways. There were different angles of the perimeter and the valet area. She noticed the rooms were not on any of the screens. Nicole walked over to the bar and fixed two drinks. She met Waverly about halfway.

“Nicole?” Waverly says seeing how the word tastes on the lips as she takes the drink being offered. 

“Yes.”

“Haught.” Waverly lets the whiskey burn down her throat. 

“Yes. I wanted you to know the truth before our date.” Nicole took a sip of her drink. 

“Date.” Waverly unintentionally said it out loud but she was happy to know that Nicole also considered it a date.

“Our dinner tonight, I was hoping it was a date.” Nicole’s voice cracked a bit. 

“No, yes me too. All this though.” Waverly spun around with her arms out pointing at everything. “Are you like the manager or supervisor?” 

“Owner,” Nicole answered nonchalantly.

“Owner,” Waverly repeated taking another swig of her drink. 

“Yes, you see when you grow up being different like me, unfortunately, you learn to protect yourself. This place became a safe space for me to be myself with others. Even though it may not always have been well received the people that frequent here tend to be more open-minded.” Nicole was leaning with her ass on the desk and arms folded across her front. 

“And Cole is?” Waverly turned to face Nicole again.

“That’s how everyone within this building outside of this room knows me as. I am Cole out there. I asked you here because I really like you. I want to get to know you better but I want you to know me as Nicole.” Nicole had grabbed Waverly’s hand. Waverly thought to herself honestly how much did she even know about Cole. Even though this evening had definitely not started how she thought she still did very much want to get to this person standing before her better. Waverly took the last bit of her drink and reached around Nicole to place it on the desk. Nicole could feel Waverly’s breasts as they grazed her abdomen. 

“Nicole Haught, I accept your dinner invitation.” Waverly melted when she saw the dimples on the redhead. Nicole sprung up to her feet excitedly. 

“We should get on our way then.” Nicole could not wipe the silly grin plastered across her face. She opened the office door for Waverly. 

“You look amazing by the way.”

“You clean up nice as well.” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s tie and pulled letting it go once they were in the hallway. Nicole took Waverly’s hand as they went down the stairs. Nicole made sure to put up the rope barrier again restricting access to the upstairs area. They made their way across the main room and Waverly saw Jeremy give her an exciting double thumbs up. Nicole’s Range Rover was the first car parked at the valet roundabout. She opened Waverly’s door first and then they went on the short drive to the restaurant. The ride to the Italian restaurant was pleasant; they mostly just got to know each other better. It was very much like a normal first date. The kind you would have if you hadn’t already been having earth-shattering sex together. Nicole was about to turn 31 in January and Waverly had just turned 25 last September. They went lightly into some family history. 

The entire night Nicole was absolute perfection. She opened doors, pulled out chairs, listened attentively, made her laugh, and more importantly she was super polite to the wait staff. Waverly already knew that the chemistry between them in the bedroom was unlike anything she had ever felt before and now she felt the same about Nicole, the person. Dinner seemed to fly by, bottle and half of wine and pasta dishes later they were heading back. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Anything,” Nicole answered honestly.

“Is it true you haven’t been with any other guest since we met?” 

“Jeremy’s got a big mouth,” Nicole said jokingly. “It’s true, since our first night. You’re the only one I’ve been with, guest or otherwise. You’re the only one I want to be with. The way I feel when I’m with you, I can’t describe it, but I never want to be without it.” Nicole’s words dripped sincerity. They arrived but did not go through the main door. Nicole parked along the side of the building where there was a large man standing in front of a door. Nicole, ever the gentlewoman helped Waverly out of the car.

“Good evening Miss.” He said as he propped the door open for the ladies. 

“Xavier, leave the car out front with the valet and you can go home for the night.” 

“Are you sure Miss?” 

“Yes, I won’t be leaving till late. Good night Dolls.” 

“Good night, and thanks.” 

Nicole and Waverly made their way back to her office through the private entrance that avoided all the guest areas. Nicole held Waverly’s hand any chance she got. Back in the office, Nicole went towards the bar trolley. 

“I don’t have any wine up here. Is whiskey ok or should I call downstairs?” Nicole asked from across the room. 

“Whiskey is fine, thank you,” Waverly said as she sat in a black executive chair much smaller than the leather studded one that was at Nicole’s desk. She hadn’t noticed it before, it was at a much smaller table with two monitors underneath the wall of surveillance. Nicole walked over and handed her a glass. 

“What would you like to see?” Nicole asked.

“The main room?” Waverly replied. Nicole reached down and with a few keystrokes, there was the feed on the main screen. Waverly looked at it curiously.

“Wait so, this whole time you’ve been able to watch me. Have you been watching me?” 

“Technically, yes but it’s my job as well. I normally sit here or at my desk. I do paperwork, sometimes I sit where you are and study people. I make sure the bar looks good and the piano player is there, but yes the last two weeks when you arrived I sat here and I watched you.” Nicole spun the chair around, her lips now only a few inches from Waverly’s. 

“May I kiss you?” Nicole’s tone is huskier than just seconds before. Waverly swallowed hard because, of course, what the fuck took her so long. Instead of answering with words, she pressed her lips forward while her hands cradled the back of Nicole’s neck. The kiss was passionate but also sweet. The intensity of Cole with the softness of Nicole and Waverly loved it. She was dripping, surely it had gotten on the chair by now because she hadn’t bothered to wear any underwear. Waverly stood up from the chair without breaking the kiss, walking Nicole back, the redhead let out a soft cry as her back crashed into the wall. Waverly pressed her hips forward against the swelling in Nicole’s pants. She knew at this very moment that she would be spending the night at Nicole’s. Suddenly Waverly pushes off Nicole and begins to walk away towards the big oak desk. Nicole whines as Waverly gets further. 

“So, _Nicole,_ is it?” Waverly asks rhetorically looking back at Nicole over her shoulder as she kicks off her shoes halfway to the desk. Nicole stays silent just watching Waverly’s seductive stride. Waverly has her hands on her sides and begins to hike up her tight dress. Her fingers gripping and pulling the sides of the dress up slowly. Just as the hem of the dress was at the bottom of her ass cheeks she turned around, cheeks against the desk. 

“Before I go home with you tonight, _Nicole,_ I have just one favor to ask.” Waverly sat on the desk and spread her legs wide. Nicole began to walk hungrily towards her. She could see the gleam between Waverly’s thighs. _Holy fuck she’s not wearing any panties,_ thought Nicole as she licks her lips.

“Absolutely anything,” Nicole answered desperately as she reached Waverly. The brunette extended her arm forward stopping Nicole. 

“I want Cole to fuck me on this table.” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s tie and yanked it forward forcefully then licked Nicole’s lips with a flick of her tongue.

“I think that could be arranged, babygirl,” Nicole answered then kissed her wet and sloppy. Nicole with her arm around Waverly’s waist pulled her off the edge and turned her around roughly before bending her forward so her chest was on the desk. Nicole lifted the last bit of the dress so that it was now bunched up leaving her smooth bottom on full display. Nicole passed her fingers between the brunette’s slick and brought it to her mouth. 

“Is all this for me?” Nicole unbuttoned her pants, lowering them just enough to release her cock from its restraints before running it between Waverly’s slit. 

“Daddy, please fuck me,” Waverly begged, feeling the burn in her body build as she needed to be filled. Waverly grabbed the edge of the table as she felt the head push up on her tight ring. Waverly rocked back and felt the stretch as the first couple of inches slithered in. 

“So tight, baby girl.” Nicole pulled out slightly and then forward again. She did it once more and she was sheathed completely. Waverly loved this feeling, it was an agonizingly sweet pain. As big as Nicole was the fit inside of Waverly was perfect. It was a brief moment before Nicole lost herself at a vigorous pace. From the very first stroke, Waverly knew she was going to be a goner really soon. The angle of the desk that she was bent over caused the head of Nicole’s dick to push against her front wall before bottoming out at her cervix. 

“That feels so good daddy. I’m close.” Waverly moaned. Nicole was also very close, she felt the tightness in her balls. She was concentrating very hard on making sure that Waverly would get there first. She reached around and started to play with Waverly’s clit. Waverly thumped the desk with her hand. 

“Cum for daddy, babygirl.” Nicole felt the vibrations of Waverly’s orgasm reverberate along her shaft. Nicole felt the heated stream within her as it passed through her and splashed inside of the brunette. Waverly’s walls milking her for more with every spasm. Nicole rested for a moment bent over Waverly. Her head bobbing with every fill of Waverly’s lungs. Nicole caught her breath and slipped out of Waverly, stuffing herself clumsily back into the underwear and pants.

“Baby, don’t move. Just stay like this.” Nicole insisted then she stepped away to the bathroom. She returned with a warm wet towel, she reached for Waverly’s shoulder nudging her to stand up and face her as she slipped her hand with the towel between the brunette’s legs. She gave Waverly a forehead kiss while she gently cleaned the mess they had made. 

“This okay baby?” Nicole asked softly, looking right at Waverly. _That was Cole and this now is Nicole,_ Waverly thought seeing the warm tenderness in the way Nicole touched her. 

“Perfect.” She smiled coyly and gave Nicole a peck on the lips. She began to straighten herself up a bit and pulled down her dress. 

“Just give me a second and we can head out.” Nicole smiled and went to the bathroom. When she came back she saw Waverly studying the monitors closely. 

“What is it?” Nicole rushed over to her side. 

“Oh it’s nothing. I thought I saw Champ, but I can’t find him now.” Nicole looked at the monitors but also could not locate him. 

“We can head out the back if you want. Wait, you guys aren’t still? You accepted my date I just assumed.” Nicole looked sad. 

“No, no it's over. Divorce has been filed and should be finalized in a couple of weeks. I moved out and got my own place.”

“I’m looking to have something serious with you so if you aren’t ready to move on, then I need you to tell me.” 

“Nicole, baby.” Waverly held Nicole’s face with both hands. “I was out of that relationship long before we came here for the first time. I honestly don’t know why I was even trying to hold on to something that was clearly over. I’m ready for you. I want this. Whatever this is, it’s something I’ve never felt before.” Waverly stayed looking right at Nicole making sure every one of her words was being heard. 

“You’re so pretty when you’re serious.” Nicole smiled and all the tension of the moment was gone. “I can’t wait to get you home.” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and made their way out of the room. Nicole made sure to lock the office behind her. As they reached the main room Nicole had her arm draped over Waverly’s shoulder and the brunette held tightly around the redhead’s waist. Waverly had just said something funny and they were laughing loudly ending with Nicole giving her a kiss atop her head. 

“I saw all that.” Champ’s voice rings from behind them. 

“Not now Champ,” Nicole answers turning around and stepping protectively in front of Waverly.

“So you two are like together now, hey. That’s disgusting, disgusting.” Champ continued clearly way past his limit.

“You know as soon as we break up you swoop in and steal my girl.”

“Ok lower your voice, Waverly doesn’t belong to anyone.” Nicole was beginning to get upset.

“Blah, blah, blah, feminism, blah.”

“Champ you’re drunk, and apparently a raging homophobe.”

“Oh is it, is it cause she’s a girl.”

“Alright sir, think you’ve had enough. We need you to come with us.” Two men from the security team had arrived and were holding onto Champ, who was too drunk to fight back. They escorted him out of the venue. 

“Jeremy, please open a couple of bottles of champagne and pass them around to everyone.” He nodded from behind the bar and Nicole turned back to Waverly.

“Hey, are you ok?” Nicole asked worriedly.

“Yes, I’m fine. Please can we just go?” Waverly was embarrassed more than anything. 

“Don’t worry, this won’t happen again. He won’t be allowed in here.” Nicole reassured her as they reached the car. Nicole instructed the valet driver to bring Waverly’s car back to her own apartment. The first part of the drive was quiet. Waverly is still slightly bothered by Champ’s outburst. She really couldn’t even remember what she ever saw in him, to begin with. Nicole reached over and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. 

“I can take you back to your place if you like.” Nicole offered secretly hoping she wouldn’t take it. 

“I’m not letting that boy-man ruin our night.” Waverly smiled.

“Nicole, how do you know where I live?” Waverly said curiously. 

“I don’t.” Nicole looked back at her quizzically.

“You don’t? Why did we turn up this street?” 

“My apartment is in that corner building there.” Nicole pointed ahead to the left. Waverly laughed heartily.

“Of course it is.” Waverly smiled at Nicole’s confused face. 

“Well, you just passed my building.” Waverly pointed to the right and Nicole started laughing. 

“How have we not run into each other?” 

“I just moved three weeks ago.” 

“Interesting,” Nicole responded with a devilish smile. 

“Well, at least it’ll be a short walk of shame.” Both girls are now in hysterics as they pulled into the parking spot. Nicole walked around to open Waverly’s door and held her hand into the elevator lobby. Nicole pressed the 40th floor. As the elevator doors closed Nicole leaned in for a kiss. She placed a hand on the side of the brunette’s neck with her thumb caressing her jawline. The kiss was slow but untamed and it lasts until the elevator dings open. Waverly noticed there were only 4 doors on this floor, with Nicole’s being in the back right. Nicole unlocked the door and stepped aside as Waverly walked through. Nicole’s place was a stunning, modern loft style. It was all sleek lines and floor to ceiling windows. 

“Make yourself at home, Waves. I’ll fix us some drinks.” Nicole headed to the kitchen which was on the right. Waverly was instantly drawn to the gorgeous view. Waverly continued through the living room to the sliding glass door. She kicked off her shoes before stepping outside into the cool crisp air of the night. She walked around the corner of the wraparound balcony. She could see the city lights for miles in the clear night. Waverly felt Nicole as she stepped behind her. She saw the redhead’s arm come around her with a drink in hand. Waverly leans back to rest on Nicole. 

“You sure you haven’t been secretly watching me from here.” Waverly rocked comfortably in the warm embrace and pointed towards her building. 

“I wish I knew you were there, I might have but as you can see my telescope is on the wrong end.” Nicole chuckled and pressed her head to the top of Waverly’s head taking in her scent. Nicole had imagined moments like this many times over the past few weeks and every single one fell short of the real thing. Nicole closed her eyes committing every second of this to memory. 

“Nicole.” 

“Hmm,” Nicole answered, her eyes still closed half lost in her thoughts. 

“Can we.. Can you just hold me tonight? I would go home, but I don’t want to be alone.” Waverly’s tone is hesitant. Nicole had already been the perfect date, but Waverly had come to her apartment with sex being all but explicitly implied and now she was saying no. 

“That sounds lovely,” Nicole responded without missing a beat and not a hint of resentment. “I’m pretty worn out from earlier anyway.” She joked. 

“Now I know for a fact that you can last much more.” Waverly turned around smiling thankfully at Nicole’s easy-going nature. 

“Maybe so. Now let’s find you something more comfortable to wear.” Nicole led the way up to the bedroom. She handed Waverly an old shirt. 

“I’ve got this spare toothbrush,” Nicole said coming out of the bathroom. “It’s from a hotel amenity kit.” She explained seeing Waverly’s raised eyebrows. 

“Thank you.” Waverly grabbed it heading into the bathroom. When Waverly returned Nicole had already changed into basketball shorts and tshirt. 

“God, that’s sexy.” 

“Nicole, it's a shirt.”

“Yes, but it’s _my_ shirt.” Nicole dragged the word out for emphasis. 

“Do you always wear this much to bed?” Waverly questioned.

“No, but I didn’t want to tempt you to misbehave.” 

“So you’re a comedian now.” Waverly had settled onto Nicole’s chest while the redhead caressed her arm with her fingertips. The low breath sounds and light tough had Waverly slowly closing her eyes before a thought popped into her head. Waverly propped her head upon her elbow and looked up at Nicole who was taken aback by the sudden change. 

“I just realized, you saw me when I went with Rosita and Mercedes. Like when I was in the main room, you knew I was going to go with them. You must have noticed me looking around for you. Why… why didn’t you try to stop me?” 

“Truth is, I thought about it. I wanted to stop you. I didn’t particularly like the idea of anyone else with you but I also needed you to have those other experiences. When we met I was the first for you and sometimes people can form an attachment to that. I knew how I felt about you right away. I needed you to come to the same conclusion after having had other options.” 

“Hmm, after last week, even if you didn’t ask me to dinner. I don’t think I would have come back unless it was for you.”

“There was no way I was letting you leave without trying. That night with you…. I can’t explain what happened to me.” 

"I felt it too.” Waverly was back on Nicole’s chest; she had her arm under Nicole’s shirt resting her hand on the redhead’s breast. They drifted to sleep both content to have shared their feelings from that night. 


	2. It continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember if you read the 9 chapter Rocky marriage this is not new... go to part 3 when it's up
> 
> Morning after shenanigans

Nicole woke up first and she might as well have been 5 years old on Christmas morning as happy as she felt waking up next to Waverly. She pressed her nose to the bundled mess of brown hair on her chest. Waverly smelled of lavender and vanilla. Nicole had spent many nights falling asleep with Waverly on her mind and every one of the following mornings she woke up with morning wood. Today would be no exception. Nicole was at half-mast and panicking. Waverly asleep wrapped on her. Nicole did the only thing she could. She wrapped both arms tightly around Waverly and with a quick move rolled over so the brunette was on her back and snuck out of the bed to the bathroom. Nicole splashed water on her face, brushed her teeth, and decided she was going to ignore the growing situation. She pulled the covers snugly over Waverly before heading downstairs. She set the coffee machine to start and opened the fridge. She stared at the contents like they were somehow going to magically change into something she can whip up a decent breakfast out of. She hadn’t expected to have a guest over and she had been so nervous and distracted worried about what Waverly was going to say when she told her the truth she had skipped going to the market the whole week. 

Waverly woke up alone and disoriented. She quickly remembers she was at Nicole’s place. She grabbed Nicole’s pillow, pressed her face into it, and took a deep breath. Vanilla dipped donuts. Waverly made her way to the glass guardrail and look down over the kitchen. She watched as Nicole opened cupboard after cupboard shaking her head in frustration. Waverly watched Nicole be an uncoordinated mess for 5 minutes straight, all that swagger in the bedroom replaced with butterfingers. At one point she knocked her head against one of the open cupboard doors and Waverly laughed causing Nicole to notice she was awake.

“Good morning.” Nicole greeted rubbing her hand on her bump. 

“Morning, you all right?” Waverly pointed to her own head same place Nicole bumped hers.

“I think I’ll live.” Nicole shrugged.

“Glad to hear it.” 

“I was going to surprise you with breakfast, but I’m out of eggs. Actually, I’m out of everything.”

“I’m vegan,” Waverly stated as she walked towards the kitchen. 

“Shit. Sorry, coffee then?” Nicole walked to get a second mug.

“Tea?” Waverly rebutted hopping up to sit on the counter, the cold marble reminding her she was still sans panties and she squealed at the sudden cold. Nicole looked around for the kettle and set it on the stove. 

“Sleep well?” Nicole asked placing a teabag in the mug.

“Oh my god, yes. That bed is heaven.” Waverly mocked rolled her eyes in ecstasy as Nicole settled herself between her legs as they waited on the kettle. Nicole kissed Waverly briefly on the lips then moved to the jaw flowed by kisses on the neck. 

“It’s a good thing I didn’t have anything to cook.” Nicole made her way to the other side of Waverly’s neck, both hands sliding up her thighs and under the shirt. “There’s really only one thing I have a taste for this morning anyway,” Nicole said as she spread Waverly’s legs further apart lowering herself to begin kissing the brunette’s inner thigh. 

“Oh.” Waverly half moaned. “What could that be?” Waverly leaned back on one arm the other finding purchase in the auburn strands. Nicole continued her wet kisses toward the center as she pulled Waverly the few inches to the edge. Just as Nicole reached the creased the kettle whistle went off and Nicole pulled away. 

“Baby, no.” Waverly cried out both arms reaching out to try and catch her as she stepped back. Waverly shut her legs tightly against each other. “Fuck. I’m so turned on.” Waverly’s eyes watching Nicole as she moved to turn off the stove and move the kettle away. As she was about to pour the water into the mug she heard Waverly.

“Nicole, forget the tea and fuck me,” Waverly said breathlessly desperate. Nicole gave her a smug smile and began to pour the hot water anyway. _What a fucking tease,_ Waverly thought, _two can play that game, Haught._ Waverly removed the shirt she was wearing held it out in front of her and let it fall square on the ground. Nicole knew instantly she had fucked up. She watched wide-eyed as Waverly grabbed one of her own breasts and began playing with her nipple. Her other hand went straight to her entrance gathering the slick and rubbing it back up to the clit. Nicole was stock-still. 

“You’re going to spill,” Waverly said to Nicole and she stopped just before the mug overflowed. Waverly continued to pleasure herself on the counter legs wide as if she was being served on a platter.

“I take my tea with milk, please. Almond or oat.” Waverly threw her head back for a second as her pleasure began to build further. Nicole attempted to make a move in Waverly’s direction and realized it was hard to walk. She had pitched a full-size tent in her basketball shorts. Her erection struggling against the cotton briefs painfully. 

“No, no. You wanted to make the tea, now you will _make_ the tea.” Waverly said with all the top energy she could muster. “Milk.” Nicole knew she was not going to win this battle she will have to comply and take her punishment for being a tease. Nicole turned towards the fridge and as she opened it she heard Waverly moan loudly. She turned to see Waverly thrusting two fingers hard into herself. Nicole knew Waverly had purposely waited until she turned around to do that, god she was good. Nicole grabbed the almond milk and decided she would get this done as fast as possible to get back to Waverly. Nicole went back to the mug pour out some of the tea to make room for the milk. She could hear the wet slapping sounds and when she looked over she saw the brunette was using three fingers now. Nicole’s dick twitched at the sight and she wanted to stroke it so bad but first she had to finish this fucking tea. She stirred in the milk and grabbed to mug and took two steps towards Waverly.

“One teaspoon of sugar…. fuck… umm… please.” It was getting increasingly hard for Waverly to keep up the ruse but she had every intention of finishing before that cup of tea. Nicole suddenly, like a fish out of water in her own kitchen. For the life of her could not remember where the fuck is the sugar. In the cupboard, next to the coffee beans. Nicole set the mug down grabbed the sugar and a teaspoon. She stirred it far too aggressively spilling some as it swirled but how was she expected to function with the moans and expletives ringing in the air over her shoulder. Nicole turned around to catch the finale of the show. One hand white-knuckled holding on to the lip of the counter while the other buried deep inside. Lungs filled with unreleased air. Core tense. Eyes closed. The bottom lip held tight between teeth. Body froze still.

“Fuck!” Waverly exhaled, then taking low shallow breaths. Nicole two feet away holding a cup of tea in one hand and resting the other on her bulge, her expression priceless looking at the smug smile that now adorned Waverly’s face. 

“I hope we learned a lesson today.” Waverly’s tone was playful. Waverly placed her fingers one at a time in Nicole’s mouth and grabbing the tea to take a sip. She grabbed the hem on Nicole’s shirt and pulled it up over her head. She cupped Nicole’s breasts and the redhead moaned into her mouth. 

“Let me show you how much I appreciate this cup of tea.” Waverly pushed Nicole back a bit so she could get off the counter. She grabbed Nicole’s hand and went towards the living room. She stopped in front go the couch. She turned and kissed Nicole as her hands slipped under the waistband of the shorts and briefs. Waverly pulled down the back of the clothing and Nicole winced. The front had gotten caught on Nicole’s tension rod. 

“Sorry baby.” Waverly apologized with a kiss on the dripping head. She shoved naked Nicole down on the couch and mounted her. Nicole took advantage of this position placing her mouth on Waverly’s nipple. Sucking it then tugging it with her teeth. Waverly with both hands behind Nicole’s head. Her hips swaying on the shaft coating it with her juices.

“Baby.” Waverly moaned into Nicole’s ear. Like a choreographed dance, Waverly lifted while Nicole grabbed herself and felt for the opening. One hand placed on the small of Waverly’s back Nicole pushing through parting the walls of the tunnel. A small gasp from Waverly when he tip met her cervix. Completely bottomed out inside Waverly was far and away Nicole’s favorite place to be. Nicole leaned back on the couch watching the sunshine through the large windows. Rays of warm light glowed all around Waverly. Her beautiful silhouette carved into the morning skyline. Waverly leaned forward resting on her elbow, she held one hand on Nicole’s cheek. Their faces nose to nose, Waverly lost in the abyss of the dark pupils with the honey brown ring. Nicole well into the depths of Waverly both physically and emotionally. Waverly raised until she felt the mushroom top then lowered herself slowly back down. Waverly with both her hands holding steadily to Nicole’s face. Eyes never wavering from each other. She rose and fell steadily on every inch of Nicole. Waverly’s hair cascading around them. Nicole watched in awe as Waverly took her pleasure from her. She had her hands, fingers sprawled, on Waverly’s back, mostly for stability. The tempo was slow arduous burn and Waverly held on long as she could. 

“Nicole.” The name passed through her lips as if it were an activation command. Nicole’s hands up now over her shoulder gripping down. Nicole planets both feet on the ground and raised her hips to meet Waverly’s. Nicole completely took over now. Nicole thrusting into Waverly now with all the build-up of the morning shenanigans. 

“Shit,” Waverly said as she hugged Nicole tight dropping her head on the redhead’s shoulder. Waverly came making fists in Nicole’s hair pulling it. 

“Waves.” Nicole breathed into the air as streams of her essence flew out of the tip draping the quivering walls around her. Nicole spasmed a few times as she held Waverly snug with both arms. Their bodies slick with sweat they remained peacefully quiet in the embrace. 

“I’m starving,” Waverly mentioned as she moved off Nicole to sit at her side. 

“Yes. Let’s go get something to eat.” Nicole turned her head to face Waverly.

“I need to go home.” Waverly watched a sadness come over Nicole. “I don’t have clothes or underwear even.” She explained.

“Right. Your car is here in the garage. I’ll call to have the key brought up.” Nicole got up and picked up all the random items they had scattered about. She tossed the shirt back to Waverly. Back upstairs Waverly got back into her dress just as the doorbell rang. Nicole opened the door thanking the bellman profusely for the favor. Waverly now beside her as she closed the door. 

“Let me grab shoes and I’ll walk you to your car.” Nicole offered.

“Okay.” In the elevator Nicole against the back wall with Waverly directly in front of her, her back to Nicole’s front. Nicole’s arms draped over Waverly’s shoulders. Her hands interlocked with Waverly’s crisscrossed in from of the brunette’s navel. The elevator dinged and stopped at floor 35. An elderly lady stepped in and looked at the pair up and down. Nicole in a long white bathrobe and house slippers. Waverly in yesterday's dress with her heels next to her bare feet. Nicole and Waverly blushed at the thought of how they must look. The older lady turned to look back twice in the remaining floors to the lobby. Elevator doors opened and the lady slowly steps out. Just when the girls thought they were safe the old lady turns back to face them.

“I remember those nights. Good for you both.” She smiles at them and heads off. Nicole and Waverly both mouth agape, definitely not what they had been expecting. When the elevator doors close they burst into laughter. Nicole showed Waverly to her car that was parked next to hers. 

“Message when you’re ready and I’ll come to get you.” Nicole kissed her before closing the driver's door and stepping back to wave. 

“See you soon.” Waverly drove off with a smile.

A couple of weeks later…..

The next couple of weeks went by in almost a blur. Netflix and chill. Dinner dates and sleepovers. Morning hikes and afternoon picnics. Nicole had delegated all of the night time party duties to Jeremy and Kate. She went in the mornings to do the paperwork and tend to the management side of the business. At Waverly’s request, they had role played night at the party. Cole would approach a very shy Waverly convincing her to take a chancellery reminiscent of the first day. They enjoyed the night in Cole’s private playroom. They were woken up in the morning by a knock on the door by the cleaning staff. They laughed together at their embarrassment not remembering when they fell asleep. Waverly had been promoted to junior partner and was going to be celebrated at the upcoming office party. Waverly asked Nicole to accompany her to the party. Nicole said yes right away but wanted to be certain that Waverly was ready for this. She would essentially be coming out to all of her work colleagues. 

“Don’t care. They are celebrating me and I want to share that with you.”

“Well, that’s settled then,” Nicole replied with a smile. The party day had arrived. Nicole was waiting at the bottom of Waverly’s apartment building for her to come down. 

“You look amazing, baby,” Nicole said as Waverly approached the car. Nicole stood with the back passenger door open. Waverly instead went up to Nicole and grabbed her by the lapel of the suit tugging her forward into a kiss. 

“You look so handsome in that suit.” Waverly stepped back eyeing Nicole top to bottom once more. “What do you say we skip this party, you come upstairs and let me have my way with you,” Waverly said in a low seductive voice while cupping Nicole’s sex. 

“Hmm.” Nicole cleared her throat as she felt all the blood rush towards the unexpected grab. “Tempting as that sounds. You are the guest of honor.” 

“Fine.” Waverly rolled her eyes and got into the back seat followed by Nicole. They had decided it would be best to Uber so they could both enjoy the night. Waverly and Nicole entered holding hands and were greeted by applause before some colleagues came by to give a more personal congratulations. 

“Waverly, congrats, the youngest junior partner at the firm,” Robin said. 

“Thank you, thank you. I’m sure you’ll be next.” Waverly smiled taking the champagne Nicole offered her. 

“And who is this?” Robin raised his eyebrows toward Nicole. 

“Robin, this is my girlfriend Nicole.” Waverly took a sip of the champagne while Nicole and Robin shook hands. 

“What an upgrade from that tuxedo shirt-wearing sack of potatoes Champ.” Robin continued. 

“Does she have a brother?” Robin asked pretending to be joking. 

“I don’t, sorry.” 

“No, but what about Jeremy.” Waverly directed to Nicole. 

“Yes.” Nicole agreed.

“Ooh, who’s Jeremy? Spill.” 

“Jeremy is Nicole’s colleague. He’s super cute.” 

“What do you do Nicole?” Robin asked. Waverly choked on her drink. It hadn’t even crossed her mind that this question was going to come up. What was she going to say, sex goddess? Nicole chuckled knowing seeing the wheels spinning in Waverly’s mind right now. 

“I’m an event planner,” Nicole answered confidently. Waverly looked at her girlfriend, beautiful, smart, and sexy. It was a mystery how Waverly ever got anything done knowing she could have been in bed with Nicole instead. 

“Fabulous,” Robin said. “ Maybe we can all go for a coffee soon. I can meet this mystery, Jeremy.” 

“Let’s make it a brunch instead.” Waverly offered excitedly.

“Yass. Next weekend?” Robin high-fives her just like that plans were in motion. The night continued and Waverly loved watching Nicole hold her own with everyone in the room. Talking sports with some and art with others with unimaginable ease. Waverly walked up to her and slide her arms around her waist. 

“You ready to go, baby?” Waverly asked and Nicole placed a kiss on her forehead and answered yes. In the Uber, Waverly rested her head on Nicole’s chest. 

“You were the talk of the party tonight.” Waverly said weaving her fingers in Nicole’s “Everyone telling me how great you are and how lucky I am. They are right you know. I’m so incredibly lucky to have met you.” Waverly lifted her head to meet Nicole’s eyes. 

“I love you, Nicole.” 

“And I am hopelessly and utterly in love with you, Waverly.” 

They kissed. 


	3. Sister meets GF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Nicole finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the 9 chapter Rocky Marriage this is not new... 
> 
> Just going to say sorry in advance for this ending.

Nicole woke up the next morning and heard a weird noise coming from the bathroom. She got up and as she approached she could tell it was Waverly being sick.

“Baby?” Nicole said as she stepped inside. She grabbed Waverly’s hair and searched for a hair tie.

“Think I overdid it with the champagne.”

“Have you been in here long? Why didn’t you wake me.”

“No, it’s fine I feel better now.” Waverly go you to brush her teeth and gargle mouthwash. She went straight back to bed feeling fatigued.

“I’m going to make you a tea,” Nicole said.

“Can you put some ginger in it please,” Waverly got up rapidly and headed for the bathroom again. When Nicole returned Waverly was already back in bed.

“Thank you,” Waverly said softly.

“I can call your sister and cancel lunch. You’re clearly not feeling well,” Nicole brushed the loose strands from Waverly’s face behind her ear.

“No, we can’t, Wynonna’s been looking forward to this. I haven’t seen her since she returned from her trip,” Waverly sat up on the bed.

“I’m sure the tea’s going to help. Anyways, I’m excited for you guys to finally meet,” Waverly’s smile was weak but full of joy.

“I’m nervous,” Nicole admits walking into the closet.

“Everyone loves you, Nicole,” Waverly grabbed the tea with both hands for warmth and sipped it slowly.

“She’s your only family, Waves. Her opinion is very important,” Nicole kept sliding hanger after hanger. What do you wear when you need to make a good first impression she thought.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this nervous,” Waverly was feeling better as the ginger settled in her stomach.

“I’m going to run you a bath baby,” Nicole said as she laid her outfit on the bed.

“This is really cute,” Waverly straightened the sleeves of the shirt.

“Cute?!” Nicole came back into the bedroom. “I can’t look cute. I’m meant to look responsible.”

“How does one even look responsible? Plus you can be cute and responsible,” Waverly was undressing for her bath.

“Waves, your tits look amazing,” Nicole blurted out losing her train of thought. Waverly playfully threw her shirt in the redhead’s face.

“Perv.”

Nicole drove them to the cafe. She rushed over to open Waverly’s door. This will never get old thought Waverly.

“There’s my favorite baby sis,” Wynonna’s voice coming from around the back of the car.

“I’m your only baby sis,” Waverly reached out and hugged Wynonna tight. “God I missed you.”

“Me too, so much to catch up on I see.” Wynonna pointed towards Nicole.

“Hi,” Nicole said.

“Hey yourself Haught-stuff,” Wynonna quipped.

“Waves, you are glowing! Fill me in, start at the top, a sex club?” Wynonna put her arm around Waverly and they walked in together with Nicole trailing behind. When the waitress greeted them Waverly instantly asked for the restroom and rushed off. Wynonna and Nicole were shown to their table.

“She’s been sick all morning. Too much champagne last night,” Nicole explained as they sat down and looked over the menu.

“Of course it’s all vegan,” Wynonna slammed down the menu.

“You get used to it,” Nicole smiled. “The salads are really good here.”

“Okay,” Wynonna looked again concentrating on the salads.

“So Haught, how did you do it? I thought she’d never get the guts to leave that rodeo clown, much less for a woman,” Nicole smiled at her.

“Was it the dimples?” Wynonna teased. Nicole’s face crimsoned.

“Surely the dimples didn’t hurt but the bar was pretty low with Champ.”

“That’s the truth.”

“What’s the truth?” Waverly asked as she approached.

“You all right baby?” Nicole rubbed Waverly’s back as she sat down.

“Better, just nauseous. Are we ready to order?”

“You bet,” Wynonna signaled for the waitress. Nicole and Wynonna both ordered the Cobb salad.

“I’ll have the vegan burger, french fries, and a vanilla shake,” Waverly asked politely handing back the menu.

“Everything on the burger?” the waitress confirmed.

“No pickles,” replied Nicole.

“Yes, pickles, and everything else.”

“You hate pickles,” Nicole and Wynonna both said in unison looking curiously at Waverly.

“I don’t know, just have a taste for them today,” Waverly shrugged her shoulders. Waverly continued by asking Wynonna about her time away in Greece. Her sister always had the best adventures.

“Enough about me,” Wynonna stole some of Waverly’s fries.

“Haught, what are your intentions with my sister?”

“Wynonna,”Waverly rolled her eyes.

“What that’s a valid question,” Wynonna whined.

“I’m going to be sick again,” Waverly ran off to the restroom.

“My intentions are to make Waverly as happy as I can,” Nicole’s words dripped with sincerity.

“Good answer,” Wynonna stole a couple more fries. “Now tell me more about these parties. I went to one in Greece. If they’re anything like those I want to go,” Wynonna said leaning in so just Nicole could hear. Waverly had just returned her face flushed.

“Baby?”

“I’m good, just came of nowhere,” Waverly explained.

“I’d tease you about being pregnant if you weren’t with Haught Mama here. Ugh, I miss sleeping with women,” Wynonna sat back in her chair. Waverly and Nicole’s jaws dropped cartoon style, eyes wide in shock.

“Seriously Waverly you had to have known I’ve been with women. Don’t look so shocked. Orgasms and fool-proof birth control is literally every college girl’s dream.”

“You don’t think,” Nicole turned to Waverly.

“I couldn’t be,” Waverly retorted, turning to her.

“What?!” Wynonna leaned forward aware she was missing bits of the conversation Nicole and Waverly were having.

“Pregnant?” Waverly said barely a whisper.

“Champ?” Wynonna said awe mixed with disgust.

“No…. Nicole’s,” Waverly turned again to Nicole who had her hand over her chest as if to say ‘ _mine_ ’.

“Ok, I don’t care how crazy good Haught-pants is in bed, that’s not how lesbian-ing works.” The joke would have been really funny if it weren’t for the fact that’s exactly how lesbian-ing worked for them. Nicole had definitely wanted to wait a while before revealing to Wynonna. Waverly had said it would be 100% up to Nicole if and when she wanted to but clearly all that was out the window now that she had knocked up her little sister. Waverly ran off again to the bathroom.

“Nicole?” Wynonna said actually beginning to get concerned over Waverly.

“Waverly pregnant?” Nicole said out loud not actually directed at anyone. Wynonna could not get a read on the expression on Nicole’s face.

“Hey, Waverly loves you. She’s told me infinite times. This won’t change that. I know it may suck to have to deal with Champ, but I’m sure you guys will make it work. I know that she wants to be with you,” Wynonna had come around to sit next to Nicole and comfort her.

“It’s not Champ’s, Wynonna.”

“I don’t understand. Someone at your club then?” Wynonna asked. Nicole shook her head no and took a deep breath. There was no time like the present so she gathered all her might and told Wynonna about how she was different. Nicole had readied herself in case Wynonna had an adverse reaction, even though Waverly had assured her sister would not care. Wynonna’s long silence though was starting worried Nicole. She didn’t look upset but she wasn’t overly pleased either.

“Alright, that’s new. Who's a girl gotta sleep with to get a stiff drink around here?” Wynonna said sitting back in the chair. “Nicole, I’m glad you told me even though seems like your hand was forced.”

“I was going to tell you at some point,” Nicole rebutted. “But yes this was unexpected.”

“As long as you love Waverly and you treat her how she deserves, then I don’t care about any of the other stuff.”

“I do, I do, I love her with all that I am.”

“Good, let's get the check. I think we need to pick up some pregnancy tests and settle this matter at home. Let’s meet at Waverly’s, I’ll stop at the pharmacy on the way.”

“See you there,” Nicole paid the bill and waited a little bit before going to the restroom to check up on Waverly. She walked in and saw Waverly standing over the sink looking in the mirror.

“Waves?” Nicole said softly as she approached.

“I….” Waverly trailed off as she pressed her face into Nicole’s chest as the redhead held her in a hug.

“Wynonna’s going to the pharmacy and meeting us at your place. I’ve told her everything. You were right, there was nothing to worry about. She’s as wonderful as you said she is,” Nicole spoke softly in a comforting tone. “You ready? Let’s get you home.”

The drive back to Waverly’s seemed never-ending. They finally arrived and Nicole rushed over to open her door and grabbed Waverly by the elbow and forearm to assist her as if she were an elderly lady crossing the street.

“Nicole, I can walk just fine.”

“Right, sorry,” Nicole walked ahead and opened the lobby door. Wynonna popped up off the couch swinging a brown paper bag.

“This is a nice building, sis,” Wynonna attempted to fill the awkward silence in the elevator. Once inside the apartment, Waverly took the paper bag and turned towards the bathroom with Nicole and Wynonna right on her heel the whole way there.

“Guys,” Waverly turned to them.

“Right, we will stay here, you go,” Wynonna mumbled. Waverly entered the bathroom.

“I need a drink,” Wynonna turned to Nicole. “And so do you. Where does Waverly keep the booze?” Nicole started down the hallway looking back at the bathroom door twice. Nicole grabbed a bottle of wine from the rack.

“That’s not gonna cut it, where’s the whiskey?” Wynonna said and Nicole set the wine back down and went to the cupboard to grab the whiskey. Two glasses with ice on the counter, they stood facing the bathroom.

“This was uncle Curtis’s favorite,” Wynonna tried to make conversation.

“It’s been longer than two minutes,” Nicole said nervously.

“It has. I’m guessing you two didn’t use any protection,” Wynonna taking a large sip.

“I was always told it was next to impossible,” Nicole took a matching sip.

“Let me guess, you two decided to put that to the test.”

“Not intentionally,” Nicole gave a small chuckle.

“Where do you stand, if it’s positive?”Wynonna asked seriously. Nicole swallowed loudly.

“It’s Waverly’s choice,” Nicole’s chest hurt knowing that it might not be the same as what she wanted. Her mind flooded with little brown-haired mayhems running around the house. They would definitely buy a house, kids needed a backyard to run and play. Since she always thought biological kids were not a possibility she had considered adopting when she met the right person and at the right time. She was adopted and her dad Randy was her hero. At this moment though faced with the possibility of having created a child with Waverly, she was overjoyed and equally pained because it wasn’t her choice. I would be whatever Waverly wanted and she would respect her wishes because she loved her.

“But I am all in,” Nicole turned to Wynonna with tears in her eyes. Wynonna stood up and place a hand on the redhead’s back just as the bathroom door creaked open.

“You bought more than one test, right,” Nicole whispered to Wynonna.

“Not my first rodeo, Red, bought three,” Both girls looked across the counter expectantly at Waverly. The brunette stood there with bloodshot eyes from crying and the tests in her hand.

In the bathroom

Waverly entered the bathroom relieved to be alone for a second to breathe. She locked the door and leaned her back against it. She banged the back of her head softly a couple of times on the door mustering up the courage to get this over with. She placed the paper bag on the counter pulled out a test and realized there were another two in the bag. Wynonna had definitely been in this situation before. Waverly stacked the three boxes and looked at herself in the mirror. Waverly had always known she wanted kids. She had considered it seriously once before when she was with Champ but decided he was nowhere near ready so she focused on her career instead. Then she met Nicole and while she still wanted kids the thought had gone to the back of her mind since she assumed they would need IVF or some doctor intervention meaning they would have discussed it and would both be ready. Nicole would make a wonderful mom. She was so loving and patient, a natural caregiver. A couple of redheaded rugrats wreaking havoc in the house. They would have to sell the apartments for sure. They needed to get a place in a good school district with a big yard with trees for a treehouse. What if Nicole didn’t want kids or didn’t want them right now or didn’t want them with her? What would she do then? Waverly’s eyes welled up and tears dripped down her cheek. Get a grip, Waverly, they could be negative. Oh my god, they could be negative. Now Waverly didn’t know which of the two situations would be worse. She took a couple of deep breaths and filled a glass with water. She opened each box, laid out each stick with the matching instructions. This was the perfect time for her OCD to take over. She drank the water as she read the instructions thoroughly. Place tip under pee stream. Close the tip. Lay it flat and wait. Simple enough. Waverly readied the sticks, thankfully she had to go. She peed on each stick carefully and laid them on the counter. Time seemed to stand still as she stared at the tests. Well, at least now she had an answer. She looked in the mirror one final time before heading out of the bathroom towards the kitchen. The only two people in the world she never wanted to disappoint stood quietly across the counter from her. Waverly placed the tests neatly on the ivory slab.

“Waves?” Nicole said softly as she wiped the tears from her own cheeks.


	4. Is she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out if Waverly is pregnant... and who is the daddy or mommy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not new for those that read the older Rocky marriage
> 
> I know the cliffhanger was mean but here's some resolution

“I’m pregnant,” Waverly’s words echoed in the quiet space between them. Wynonna shot both arms up in the air triumphantly.

“You’re pregnant,” Nicole said as her feet slowly began to move to Waverly.

“I’m pregnant,” Waverly confirmed once again seemingly trying to convince herself as well.

“We’re pregnant,” Nicole’s smile from ear to ear as she held Waverly’s face with both hands.

“Wait, wait,” Nicole blinked rapidly before fixing her eyes on Waverly.

_“Are WE pregnant?”_ Nicole’s eyes giving her away. They were filled with desperate hope. Waverly understood exactly what Nicole was asking and looking into her warm honey eyes she wondered how she could ever think Nicole would be anything less than perfectly thrill to have a child with her but in the same instant utterly insist that it was Waverly’s choice and support her unconditionally. Waverly looked over to her sister, unknowingly seeking her approval. Wynonna smiled and gave her a blessing with a nod. Waverly turned back to Nicole, her lips as if on a string being tugged at both ends turning into a huge grin. She nodded her head up and down.

“We’re having a baby, Nicole,” Tears rolling down both of their cheeks they kiss to lock in the words. Wynonna came over and wrapped her arms around both women. Nicole released Waverly and turned to look at the pregnancy tests. All three were positive very clearly, one even had a digital display. Wynonna had definitely known what she was doing.

“We need to schedule you an appointment with the doctor pronto,” Wynonna served herself another whiskey and held the bottle in the air towards the redhead. Nicole raised her glass to be filled.

“Waves, there’s no chance that it could be…. could it be Champ’s?” Nicole looking down sadly at her drink. Waverly turned Nicole to face her, one hand grabbing the redhead's face by the chin so she could look her in the eyes as she spoke. Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and placed it over her lower abdomen and her hand atop.

“You and I made this baby. Against insurmountable odds, we created this time miracle. There is absolutely zero chance it could be anyone else’s,” Waverly reassured her. Nicole hugged Waverly tight by the waist lifting her off the ground and spinning her around once.

“Ugh, I’m gonna be sick.” Waverly ran to the bathroom.

“Sorry,” Nicole called out after her.

“Way to go genius,” mocked Wynonna.

“I’m going to be a mom,” Nicole sat down on the stool as the realization washed over her.

“I’m going to be an aunty,” Wynonna sat down as well as Nicole gave her a side glance.

The first trimester had come and gone. Waverly’s morning sickness had stopped just after the second month. Pickles and pickle juice were still a fan favorite. Nicole catered to every whine and craving Waverly requested. Her reward was Waverly’s insatiable pregnancy libido. Nicole was hesitant at first only wanting to please Waverly with oral until Waverly made an entire PowerPoint presentation on the merits of penetration during pregnancy and suggested positions based on time along and belly size. She still refused to get rough with her but one battle at a time thought Waverly. Nicole had convinced Waverly to move in with her while they searched for a house together. Moving day had gone by smoothly with an unending string of U-haul jokes from Wynonna. The older sister had loved Waverly’s apartment so much she decided to take over the lease and this way she would also be close to Waverly while she was pregnant. With their undying love for Waverly, Nicole and Wynonna had become very good friends.

“Wow, Naughty Haughty, this place is something else,” Wynonna said as they settled in at the bar. This was the first time they had a chance to come and visit between the move, doctor visits, and just overall chaos.

“Two whiskeys and a large bottle of sparkling water,” Nicole asked the bartender.

“Are you comfortable baby,” Nicole asked as Waverly sat up on the stool. “We can head to the office if you like.”

“Baby, relax, I am fine, better than fine. It’s the first night in months I haven’t been sick once. Anyways we have a deal, you agreed to a night in the playroom. Do I need to show you the Powerpoint again,” Waverly placed her hand lovingly on Nicole’s chest as the redhead gave her a forehead kiss.

“A playroom?” Wynonna chimed in.

“A private playroom, Wynonna,” Nicole answered.

“Seriously Waverly, how you found a lesbian with a dick that has her own playroom, will never cease to amaze me,” Wynonna grabbed her drink from the bar and turned around to survey the room.

“Just lucky I guess,” Waverly put a straw in her sparkling water, closed her eyes, and imagined it was a vodka soda as she sipped.

“Waverly, hi.”

“Hey, Jeremy.”

“Oh, I hear congratulations are in order,” Jeremy said excitedly. Waverly’s eyes shot daggers at Nicole. They had agreed to not tell anyone until after the first trimester and she wasn’t showing enough for him to have guessed.

“I didn’t say anything,” Nicole defended herself.

“Wasn’t her, Robin told me, wait, was that a secret?” What a fun turn of events now Nicole was looking at Waverly.

“I didn’t tell him, he must have found out from HR when I requested fewer hours. Either way, thank you, we are very happy, but also you and Robin that’s still going?”

“Yes, my wonderful maybe kinda boyfriend,” Jeremy’s smile beamed with joy.

“Sorry that brunch turned more into a kind of blind date situation. Now you know why Waverly was really sick that morning,” Nicole stood next to Waverly with an arm around her shoulder.

“Yes, no, of course. Can’t was it to meet baby WayHaught.”

“WayHaught?!”

“That’s your ship name, isn’t it just perfect,” Jeremy said quite pleased with himself.

“I like it,” smiled Waverly. The bartender came to let Jeremy know he was being called away somewhere so he said his goodbye and left. Wynonna had been uncharacteristically quiet this whole time ogling someone across the room.

“Who is that?” She finally said not taking her eyes off the mystery woman.Waverly and Nicole both looked in the direction Wynonna was facing.

“Rosita,” Nicole and Waverly answered together.

“Rosita,” Wynonna repeated, and as if she was being summoned Rosita began to make her way towards them. Wynonna began to nervously shift her weight from one foot to the other.

“Are you nervous?” Nicole poked Wynonna on the side of her ribs.

“Shut up Haught,” Nicole and Waverly laughed. Rosita arrived and greeted Nicole and Waverly with a kiss on the cheek.

“Cole, Waverly, it’s been a long time,” Rosita said warmly. Wynonna furrowed her eyebrows and mouthed the word ‘Cole’ to Nicole who just shook her head saying she’d explain later.

“And who is this?” Rosita turned to Wynonna.

“This is my sister Wynonna,” Waverly answered noticing the immediate tension between them.

“Sister, some gene pool you guys have,” Rosita smiled lustfully at Wynonna who stood still with a stupid grin.

“Hi,” Rosita stepped into Wynonna’s space.

“Hi,” Wynonna instinctively wrapped her arm around the Latina's waist.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you staring at my ass.”

“I mean can you blame me, that ass is top-shelf,” quipped Wynonna.

“You just talk shit with that mouth or can it do other things,” Rosita challenged.

“Let’s find out.” That was all the approval Rosita needed, she grabbed Wynonna’s wrist and made for the hallway on the left. Waverly opened her mouth to stop Wynonna, she wanted to let her know that she had also but Nicole stopped her.

“Baby, nothing's going to stop that from happening,” Nicole took another sip of her whiskey. Waverly took a deep breath knowing Nicole was right. To be honest, six months ago she would have been mortified at the thought of having shared a person in common with her sister. Today’s Waverly was much freer. So free in fact that she swiveled in the barstool so that Nicole was centered between her legs. She placed a hand over Nicole’s bulge. Nicole gasped and looked down to see Waverly’s hungry eyes.

“Waverly?”

“Cole?” Nicole raised her eyebrows at the moniker. She hadn’t used that since they were last here role-playing, which seemed so long ago now.

“Let’s go,” said Nicole, and Waverly practically flew off the chair. The playroom was just as they remember. Nicole closed and locked the door. Waverly met her in the middle of the room very reminiscent of the first night. She raised on her tippy toes to kiss the redhead’s lips. Waverly wasn’t very far along yet but her feet would swell if she wore heels for too long, plus Nicole had nagged her about being extra careful after all this baby was a miracle. 

“Baby, I don’t think I’ve actually thanked you enough for all that you do for us,” Waverly had begun to unbutton Nicole’s shirt. Soon as she rids Nicole of her shirt she unclasped her bra and took the erect nipple in her mouth.

“Baby, that’s so good,” Nicole closed her eyes as she dropped her head back. Waverly’s hands busied themselves with Nicole’s belt and pants. The cool air sent a shiver through Nicole soon as she was freed from her briefs. Waverly gripped it firmly with on hand and stroke the full length. She then lowered to her knees slowly. She licked the pre-cum off the slit causing more to ooze out when she pulled away.

“Shit,” Nicole was looking down at the angelic face of her girlfriend as her dick disappeared into her mouth. Waverly formed a ring with her index and thumb at the base of the shaft. She squeezed it and deep throated Nicole. If it were up to Waverly tonight would be all about Nicole’s pleaser but she knew that the redhead would never let her. She decided if she was ever going to get the chance to do what she had been planning it had to be now. She switched hands so that her hand that was covered in spit was free. She sneakily began to play with Nicole’s tight hole. She circled it and applied light pressure. She glances up to see if Nicole had any objections but Nicole’s eyes were closed lost in the moment. It had been a while since she got to enjoy sucking Nicole off. Whenever she tried Nicole would remind her she was growing a human and make the whole night about her instead. Waverly deep throated her again and swallowed as she slipped one finger into Nicole’s brown star.

“Waves, fuck!” Nicole’s eyes shot open at the intrusion. Waverly looked up at Nicole knowing the redhead had not been expecting that. Waverly smiled best she could with Nicole’s huge cock in her mouth. She continued sucking and finger fucking Nicole.

“Too much, I’m gonna……,” Nicole said when Waverly upgraded to two fingers. Seconds later Waverly could feel the ropes shoot into her mouth down her throat. Nicole kept cumming as Waverly continued with two fingers.

“Baby, Jesus, no more sex research for you,” Nicole helped Waverly up not that she needed it. They kissed as Nicole walked her back towards the bed. Nicole reached down and grabbed the bottom of the maxi dress and lifted it off Waverly. Nicole slid her hands up Waverly’s flank. She cupped both breasts gently. Waverly’s breasts have gone from orange to grapefruit and Nicole was sure they would end up close to melons by the end. Nicole lapped them using broad strokes but avoided biting since Waverly had mentioned they could get quite tender.

“Lay down,” Nicole grabbed the sides of Waverly’s underwear and slid them off a she brunette got comfortable. Nicole placing Waverly’s legs over her shoulders trailed kisses up the thighs. Waverly’s folds glistened with arousal. Nicole was not going to tease today. She knew exactly the shortcut to Waverly plunging over the edge. Mouth seal around the clit, sucking alternating with circular licks. Two fingers angled upwards and hooking on the way out. Within minutes Waverly had all ten fingers weaved into Nicole’s ginger locks holding her in place. Waverly tumbled hard into her orgasm. Nicole quickly dropped Waverly’s legs from her shoulders. The brunette still hazy post-orgasm just felt strong hands as they flipped her so she was on her stomach. Those same hands hooked on the joint of her pelvis. She was now on her knees, ass in the air. Nicole used one of Waverly’s aftershocks to sheathed herself inside fully. Waverly had been asking Nicole to be rough with her for a while now. Nicole had already made up her mind going into tonight she would because soon Waverly would be much bigger. Once Waverly’s orgasm subsided Nicole began to thrust. Gradually increasing her pace.

“Yes, baby,” Waverly called out. Nicole had to admit she missed those rougher sessions too. Nicole reached up and wrapped her hand in Waverly’s hair. Her other hand holding tightly to the brunette’s pelvis, Nicole brought up one leg to rest her foot on the ledge of the bed her knee bent 90 degrees. Waverly took a quick glance back. ‘The Captain Morgan,’ Waverly almost came in anticipation. Once Nicole had all the pieces in place her hips took over slamming at near jackhammer speed. Nicole pulled Waverly’s hair and smack her ass cheek hard with the other hand.

“Yes, yes, yes,” This was exactly what Waverly had been craving. The brunette balled up the sheets with her fists. Nicole wasn’t going to be able to keep this pace for very long. She moved her hand to Waverly’s clit and with a few rubs, Waverly’s body stiffened, her walls closing in on Nicole’s cock as it erupted. Waverly pushed forward on the bed laying flat on her stomach trying to catch her breath. Nicole sat next to her then fell back onto the bed next to the brunette. Nicole suddenly snapping out of her bliss turned on her side facing Waverly and propped herself on her elbow.

“Baby are you ok, did I hurt you?” Nicole’s voice is higher than she intended.

“I’m fine. That was exactly what I needed, baby. Thank you.”

“Did you just thank me for sex?” Nicole and Waverly shared a laugh then snuggled into a cuddle.

“Baby I want you to promise me something,” Waverly said as she propped herself to look at Nicole.

“Anything babe.”

“We will make time for us, date nights, after the baby comes,” Waverly was very serious. She had this nagging fear that the baby would take up so much of their time they would lose their intimacy.

“I promise,” Nicole replied wholeheartedly. They laid quietly for a little while longer before heading back to look for Wynonna.

“Wynonna said not to wait for her. She’s got her own ride.” Jeremy said to the girls as he wiped down the bar. Waverly and Nicole smiled at each other before saying goodbye to Jeremy.

“Wynonna focus,” Nicole rolled her eyes as Wynonna joined her at the glass counter.

“Can we see that one please?” Nicole shoe to the lady behind the counter. Then the lady unlocked the display and brought out the tray of engagement rings. Nicole grabbed the one she had in mind and showed it to Wynonna.

“So modern these days, nice couples picking out their rings together,” The clerk said approvingly.

“Oh no, we’re not…. she’s not, she’s my friend.”

“Best. Best friend. She’s proposing to my sister after she knocked her up.”

“Wynonna!” Nicole blushed looking at the confused look on the clerk’s face.

“Well, congratulations my dear.”

“What do you think, is this the one?” Nicole looked at Wynonna.

“Well Red, you really know her well, that’s the perfect ring.”

“Yeah? Great. We’ll take it. Thank you.” Nicole said handing it back to the clerk.

“So when’s the big day?” Wynonna asked continuing to look around.

“I don’t know. Definitely before the baby though. There’s a week till the due date.” Nicole watched the clerk ready the ring

“You think Rosita would like this?” Wynonna pointed at a pair of diamond earrings.

“I still can’t believe you two actually hit it off. I mean she’s moved in with you. Who’s the U-haul lesbian now.”

“U-haul bisexuals, is that a thing?”

“It is now and yes diamonds are nice.” Nicole stepped away as her phone began to ring.

“Hey cutie,” Nicole answered.

“Hey sweetie pie, where are you?”

“Where am I?”Nicole panicked looking at Wynonna who was urging her not to spill.

“I can’t lie to her,” Nicole said to Wynonna covering the mic on the phone. Wynonna grabbed the phone from the redhead.

“Hey sis,” Nicole stepped away to go pay for the ring.

“Wynonna, where are you guys?”

“We’re downtown, did Rosita pick you up for lunch yet?

“Yes she’s here but we didn’t make it to lunch. My water broke we’re on the way to the hospital. If you guys are downtown at this hour you won’t reach for a while,” Nicole was looking at Wynonna who was just hmm and ha-ing, nodding her head.

“Ok, sis, don’t worry I got this. We’ll be there. Bye,” Wynonna hung up the phone and handed it back to Nicole.

“Is she mad?” Nicole asked.

“She sounds great for someone whose water broke.”

“WHAT?!” Nicole went full panic attack.

“Haught, breathe. Look at me breathe.”

“Breathe,” Nicole repeated.

“Now let’s get you to the hospital,” Wynonna opened the door to the store and they bolted out of there. Pulling up at the hospital Wynonna parked haphazardly and they rushed inside.

“Here give me this,” Wynonna took the ring box from Nicole’s grip and hid it in her jacket.

“Nicole, my baby sister is about to birth a human. I know you are nervous but I need you to be her rock in that you. You understand?” Nicole nodded her head furiously. Wynonna was right nervous as she was she had to keep it together.

“Room 834, elevators that way,” the nurse indicated. In the hallway, they saw Rosita.

“How is she?” Wynonna asked kissing her girlfriend.

“She’s great, strong. Just really needs you, Nicole.”

“Right, ok,” Nicole said as she turned to the room.

“Waves,” Nicole said quietly as she entered. Waverly was walking around the room with labored breathing.

“Nicole,” she said and started crying.

“Baby, you ok, is something wrong?”

“No, I don’t know why I’m crying but I’m so happy you made it.”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Nicole just walked alongside her.

“Wynonna’s here, did you want her to come in?”

“No, I’ll see her after. I want this to be just us, ok.”

“Of course, anything you want.”

“Nicole, it’s time. Press that button over there,” Nicole pressed the call button and the nurse came over the speaker.

“How far apart?” She called out.

“About 3 minutes.”

“Ok, get on the bed doctor will be on his way.” Nicole helped Waverly on the bed never letting go of her hand. She gave her a kiss on the forehead and comforted her any way she could. The delivery was textbook. Mom and baby were both doing great. Wynonna and Rosita had stepped away to buy gifts and dinner. When they returned they knocked on the door lightly.

“Come in.” Waverly was in bed with Nicole sitting next to her holding the little bundle of joy.

“Hey sis, how you feeling?” Waverly just nodded her head not taking her eyes off the baby. Nicole stood up and walked around the bed slowly, beaming with pride softly bouncing her arms.

“Wynonna we’d like you to meet your nephew.”

“Nephew,” Wynonna smiled at Waverly as he stretched her arms to receive the baby. Rosita standing next to Waverly placing the brunette’s loose strands behind her ear before turning to Wynonna. Nicole sat back down on the bed and Waverly rested her chin on the redhead’s shoulder watching her sister speak gibberish, rocking side to side.

“Name?” Wynonna looked up to the new parents.

“Rayleigh Haught-Earp.”


	5. Baby Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby is home and life is good

“Baby, it’s been over a month now. Date night is this Saturday,” Nicole was changing baby Rayleigh, while Waverly sat in the rocking chair pumping. The baby’s room was filled with natural light, it was one of the main reasons they had picked this house. The decor was lots of greens and yellows, animal decorations all around.

“Why are you saying it like that? You are the one that panics if you spend more than two hours away from him.” There had been an incident with her company that she had to go into the city to take care of and Waverly recalls that Nicole probably called home every 15 minutes to check up him.

“He’s so perfect.” Nicole was lost again holding him in her arms. It was true she couldn’t bear being away from him. Since the very first week at home Nicole had insisted Waverly pump so she could help with the feedings. They were alternating feedings every night sometimes Nicole would double up and let Waverly rest up. Nicole’s nights were filled with her two favorite activities. Rocking her son on her bare chest while she fed him his bottle. Once she put him to sleep in his crib she would sneak back into bed and snuggle her face into the back of Waverly’s head as she big spooned her amazing girlfriend.

“I made you a promise and I intend on keeping it,” Nicole had her nose to the top of Rayleigh’s head sniffing him.

“Even if that means Wynonna babysitting?” Waverly teased Nicole knowing she was more than skeptical of Wynonna’s babysitting skills. She was standing next to them arm around Nicole’s waist. She gave the baby a kiss.

“I love you,” Waverly said and gave her a kiss.

“I love you, too,” Nicole responded.

Saturday came along and as promised Nicole was getting ready for date night. Wynonna and Rosita came around noon and they all had a nice lunch on the back deck as they caught up. Since the girls had moved to the suburbs they didn’t see each other as often. Nicole finished getting ready and she was showing Wynonna where everything was. Obsessing over every little detail.

“Nicole, relax,” Wynonna grabbed glasses and was about to pour two whiskeys.

“Absolutely not,” Nicole’s eyes scolding Wynonna. “Right, just one then for you, I’m babysitting, gotta stay sharp.” Nicole took the whiskey bottle and set it back in the bar.

Waverly was getting ready in the room while Rosita played with the baby. Waverly had lost the little baby weight she had gained but she felt not quite like herself. Waverly knew it was all in her head. Nicole constantly complimented her. Many nights she found herself on the brink of breaking the six weeks no sex rule. Nicole would sneak into bed after having fed the baby and Waverly was reminded of how wonderfully lucky she was to have Nicole. Waverly would pretend to be asleep and snuggle back into Nicole. Always smiling when she would notice Nicole stir awake in her pants. So, yes, it was definitely just in Waverly’s head. She decided to wear a black dress from their first date.

“Fuck me!” Nicole blurted out soon as she laid eyes on Waverly.

“Can I buy you dinner first?” Waverly joked.

“Baby, this dress, from our first date.”

“You remembered?”

“It’s in my top 5 best days ever.”

“Wow, you two get a room,” Wynonna stuck a finger in her mouth and pretended to gag. Rosita was standing next to Wynonna holding baby Rayleigh.

“Wynonna, you call me if you need anything.” They both kissed the baby and said their goodbyes.

“Have fun kids,” Wynonna waved at them from the door.

Somethings never change thought Waverly as Nicole opened the car door for her. They arrived at the restaurant and were shown to their booth in the back.

“We will have a bottle of the Shiraz please, two glasses, thank you,” Waverly said almost immediately.

“Umm baby,” Nicole gestured to her boobs.

“I pumped enough for 3 days worth, tonight momma’s having a drink.” Nicole just smiled she was not about to argue and Waverly definitely deserved a drink.

_“So Haught Momma, do you want the ring now?” Nicole was setting up the car seat and Wynonna was supposed to be helping. It was time for Waverly and the baby to come home._

_“Wynonna, there’s a whole tiny human coming home tonight that I’m fully responsible for and I have to make sure Waverly gets all the help and rest that she needs. I can’t think about it right now.”_

_“Geez, cranky much,” Wynonna was now sitting in the passenger seat, ‘assisting.’_

_“Not all of us having been going to sleep for eight hours a night,” Nicole hissed._

_“Right, yeah, the baby, but you are still going to make an honest woman out of my sister.”_

_“Yes, of course, I want that more than anything but I’m a little preoccupied at the moment,” Nicole was yanking the car seat making sure it was so secure it didn’t move an inch. Nicole had definitely been stressed the baby came just over a week early. Nicole was also worried that the house was not ready yet and they hadn’t planned for the baby to spend too much time in the apartment. So she had asked Rosita to get a bassinet so they could use it for the first week until the house was finished._

_“I’m afraid I’m going to lose it in the craziness of the move and mommy head. Please just hang on to it for me so I don’t have to worry about Waverly finding it.” Nicole gave the car seat one last pull._

_“What if Rosita finds it? What if she thinks it’s for her.” Wynonna’s voice was panicked._

_“Then you tell her,” Nicole answered sarcastically._

_“Right.”_

_Doorbell rings_

_“Fuck,” Nicole mutters under her breathe as Rayleigh begins to wail again. She picks him up and starts bouncing him as she goes to kill whoever is at the door._

_“You look like shit,” Wynonna said soon as she caught a glimpse of the redhead. Nicole simply rolled her eyes at Wynonna and turned around still trying to soothe the crying baby. Nicole walking around the living room trying everything she can to keep the baby from waking up Waverly.They had both had a really long night with a colicky baby. She had forgotten that she had asked Wynonna to stop by this week. Wynonna’s timing had always been impeccable and she dropped in on the one day where no sleep was had the night before._

_“Here hand him to me,” Wynonna said reaching out for the baby. Nicole reluctantly handed him over to Wynonna and he started to quiet down right away. Nicole looked at Wynonna in a mixture of disbelief and relief._

_“Go take a shower, Haught, I’ve got him. Does he need to be fed?”_

_“No, he just ate. Are you sure, I’ll be really quick? Waverly is resting please don’t wake her,” Nicole was frantic._

_“Go,” Wynonna was shooing Nicole away towards the bathroom. Nicole returned to check in on them still toweling her wet hair. Rayleigh was asleep in the bassinet and Wynonna was rustling through the fridge._

_“How did you?” Nicole gestured towards the baby as she sat at the kitchen counter. Dropping her head down onto her hands. Wynonna was sure Nicole had fallen asleep for a second on the counter._

_“If you want I can stay for a little bit, so you can rest.” Wynonna opened a beer and took a sip._

_“No, no we gotta discuss the specifics. Did you bring the ring?”_

_“Ok, so when’s the big day?” Wynonna opened a Tupperware of leftovers. “Can I have this?”_

_“Yeah, sure. I think three weeks from now at the same restaurant as our first date. Can you and Rosita stay the night possibly? I know Waverly won’t ask for it but a night away will be good for us.”_

_“You can count on the baby whisperer,” Wynonna stopped the microwave just before it beeped._

_“So did you bring it?”_

_“Ah, yes, here,” Wynonna reaches in her pocket for the ring as she takes a bite of the pasta. She burns the roof of her mouth causing her to fumble the ring box just as Waverly enters the kitchen groggily rubbing her eyes._

_“Shit,” Nicole’s eyes wide at the tiny black box sitting very noticeably in the center of the light-colored granite countertop. Wynonna rushed over to Waverly wrapping her arms around the smaller woman and turning her._

_“Hey sis, I missed you,” Wynonna said. Nicole grabbed the box and rushed out of the kitchen in a flash._

_“What’s wrong with her,” Waverly asked turning fro look for the baby._

_“She had to poop,” Wynonna answered quickly. Waverly walked over to watch Rayleigh sleep. Nicole returned with a relieved look on her face. She gave a thumbs-up to Wynonna._

_“Ok so I’m just going to take this to go,” Wynonna grabbed the Tupperware and continued eating making her way to the front door. Waverly had embraced Nicole around the waist and they followed a few steps behind._

_“Baby how’d you get him to quiet down?” Waverly asked as they stood at the front door. Wynonna already down the steps._

_“I didn’t. Wynonna what’d you do?”_

_“Dipped his pacifier in some whiskey.”_

_“WYNONNA!” Both girls yelled then groaned when they heard Rayleigh cry out._

The ring box was burning a hole in her jacket pocket. She was going to wait until dessert she was going to get down on one knee, she would tell Waverly all the reasons she loved her and wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Nicole had to admit she nervous. Not only for the proposal but also she knew Waverly had a sour taste towards marriage from her time with Champ.

“I can’t decide which dessert,” Waverly smiled at Nicole.

“Please bring us one of each, thank you,” Nicole said to the waitress. She then turned and winked at Waverly. ‘I want to marry this woman’ the thought ran clearly through Waverly’s mind. Waverly then thought back over the past 11 months. It was so strange to her that they had never once talked about marriage. She didn’t know Nicole’s feelings towards it. Up until this very moment Waverly had been 100% sure she never wanted to remarry. The whole ordeal with Champ had left her very wary of marriage but Nicole was everything Champ was not. Nicole was a wholly accomplished woman in her own right. Nicole was completely and utterly devoted to Rayleigh and Waverly. The desserts had arrived and Nicole handed her a spoon. Nicole reached out with her spoon clinked them. Nicole’s big smile so warm it could melt the polar ice caps.

“Will you marry me Nicole?” the words left her mouth as if they were the air in her lungs.

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” Nicole replied. Waverly both confused and a bit hurt by the answer.

“Oh, I just, I love you, Nicole and honestly I never thought I’d ever want to get married again. I know we’ve never talked about it, so I don’t know how you feel about marriage, and it’s ok if you don’t want to get married. I just meant I want you to know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The way you look after me and you’re such an amazing mom. Rayleigh and I are so blessed to have you in our lives,” Waverly hadn’t taken a single breath as she rambled on nervously, eyes welled up. Nicole had gotten up and was now kneeling on one knee next to Waverly.

“Waverly, baby, breathe,” Nicole said calmly. Waverly closed her eyes, droplets stream down her cheek, she took a deep breath in. When she released, she opened her eyes to see Nicole holding a small black box. Nicole slowly opened the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring. She looked up to Waverly who was furiously shaking her head yes as tears continued down her cheeks.

“I love you, Waverly Earp, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Waverly placed her hand out as Nicole held the rings out to place on her finger. Once the ring was on, Nicole leaned in to kiss Waverly, applause roared from behind them. It seemed they didn’t notice all of the restaurants' attention had been on them. Both girls blushed as they smile politely at the crowd. Nicole returned to her seat, her hand holding on to Waverly’s across the table as the brunette stared incredulously at the ring.

“You like it?”

“It’s beautiful,” Waverly’s eyes beamed with happiness. “So when I asked you. I kind of blew the surprise?”

“You caught me by surprise, that’s all.”

“How long have you had this?” Waverly’s eyes kept going from the ring to Nicole’s face and back. Nicole laughed before answering.

“I was buying the ring when you went into labor,” Waverly laugh remembering the phone call.

“So Wynonna has known the whole time.”

“Honestly, I’m surprised she’s managed to keep the secret and not lose the ring,” Nicole signaled for the bill. Waverly still admiring her ring.

“Wait here baby, I’ll be right back,” Nicole gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Nicole returned about 10 minutes later.

“You ready baby.”

“Yes,”Waverly placed her hand in Nicole’s and rose from her seat.

“Just spoke with the girls, Rayleigh’s been a dream. He’s fast asleep already,” Nicole told Waverly as they made their way out of the restaurant into the hotel lobby. Instead of heading towards the valet, Nicole was steering them in the opposite direction.

“Nicole?” Waverly gave Nicole’s arm a light squeeze.

“Our night’s far from over baby,” Nicole pressed the button in the elevator. The doors opened on the 44th floor. Nicole takes a glance at the signage and they head down the hall to the left. They reach the door at the end as Nicole draws the keycard and opens it. The room was a gorgeous suite overlooking the city. Waverly noticed the bed had been covered in rose petals. Nicole came up behind Waverly, hands placed on the brunette’s waist. Nicole bent down slightly to whisper in Waverly’s ear.

“Only the best for my fiancé,” Nicole trailed her tongue down Waverly’s earlobe.

“Fiancé,” Waverly repeated as she pushed her hips back rubbing her ass on her fiancé’s growing cock.

“Fuck, I missed this,” Waverly reached back between them and groped Nicole. Waverly dropped her head to the side as Nicole sucked and kissed down her neck and shoulder.

“Wait, baby, is today?”Waverly asked still massaging Nicole through her pants.

“6 weeks, yup,” Nicole popped the ‘p’ “and as much as I like you in this dress. It’s got to go,” Nicole had reached the bottom hem.

“Agreed,” Waverly turned to face Nicole. Soon as the dress was up and gone Waverly’s lips crashed desperately onto Nicole’s. Waverly’s hands working double time on Nicole’s shirt while the redhead kicked off her shoes and undid her pants. Nicole stripped down to her boxer briefs and raised her arms up so Waverly could pull off her sports bra. The brunette grabbed a breast with each hand, bringing one of the nipples between her teeth. She bit down then sucked to soothe. She moved between the perky mounds back and forth. Waverly had slipped one hand down the briefs and was stroking the fully erect dick. Waverly couldn’t wait to taste Nicole again. She realized they hadn’t even done oral in all that time. Nicole never asked or even hinted at it. Tonight she was going to be rewarded for her patience. As Waverly dropped down to her knees she took the briefs down with her. The not so little soldier stood proudly at attention. Waverly’s mouth watered as she placed her lips around the head. Waverly had one hand wrapped around, she stroked the length as she took more and more into her mouth. Nicole raked her fingers into the back of Waverly’s head. She looked down and groaned as she felt Waverly swallow as she bottomed out. Waverly continued bobbing her head. Nicole was getting real close. She had missed the wet warmth of her lover’s mouth. When Waverly grabbed Nicole’s balls it was all over.

“Shit, baby,” Nicole warned just seconds before she erupted. Waverly took in all the tangy sweetness of Nicole’s being. Nicole’s knees buckled slightly off the powerful release.

“Fuck, you are so good at that,” Nicole’s hands either side of Waverly’s face as she rose into a kiss. Nicole walked back until her knees hit the bed. She sat down on the bed and slid back to the center. She sat up, both legs stretched out ahead of her.

“You are so beautiful,” Nicole said as Waverly settled on Nicole. The redhead peppering kisses on the brunette’s collarbones and exposed upper chest area. Nicole reached up to unclasp Waverly’s bra and she felt the brunette tense up suddenly. Nicole stopped right away. She simply held her arms around Waverly and looked up into her eyes.

“Uhm, I’m sorry, I, I’m just not comfortable enough for that. Is that ok?” Waverly unable to make eye contact.

“Of course, we don’t have to do anything baby. I didn’t mean to pressure you. Really we can just take the night off and cuddle.”

“Oh no, I definitely wanna fuck my fiancé, just keep the bra on, this time at least.” Waverly had dropped her forehead onto Nicole’s. “I can see you’re almost ready to go.” Nicole had already started rising to the occasion. Nicole sliding both hands inside Waverly’s underwear over her rear. After a playful squeeze, Waverly wiggled up to assist Nicole. Waverly lowered onto the length it slid between her folds, the head hitting her clit and she dropped her head down, forehead on Nicole’s shoulder. Nicole bit the brunette’s shoulder when the slickness coated her. After a couple more hip swings Waverly grabbed Nicole and lined herself up. Waverly was nervous as she adjusted her legs wider as she moved down. Nicole felt larger than she remembered Waverly took depth breaths as she took more and more. Nicole just held her, kissing her passionately. Waverly was in control when she stopped at the bottom. She lifted till she felt the bulbous head before lowering back again.

“Baby, this is amazing,” Nicole said.

“Uh-huh,” was all the Waverly managed to get out. Waverly began to get her confidence back, going faster, and slamming down harder. Nicole took this as her cue to start meeting her in the middle.

“More, baby,” Waverly pleaded. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly and rolled her onto her back. Nicole was on top as Waverly laid on her back both legs wrapped around Nicole, hooked at the ankles. Nicole thrusts fast and hard, all previous reservations went as Waverly dragged her blunt nail down the length of Nicole’s back leaving red streaks.

“Baby, are you,” Nicole trailed off feeling herself begin to lose rhythm.

“Yes…don’t stop..” Waverly had been on the peak for a while unable to take the dive. Nicole couldn’t keep it any longer and shot into Waverly, apparently hitting the bullseye on the dunk tank as Waverly overflowed around her. Nicole fell on the bed next to Waverly, totally spent. The little energy Waverly had left she cuddled up to Nicole laying on her side, head on Nicole’s chest. They were quiet for a few minutes. Waverly lifted her hand up in the air a few times to admire her new shiny jewelry before bringing it back down to lay it on Nicole’s beating heart. Nicole was caressing Waverly’s arms with her blunt nails.

“Baby?” Waverly asked without looking up.

“Yeah.”

“Can we go home?” Waverly asked softly not wanting to hurt Nicole’s feelings after she had planned such a nice night out but she really missed the baby.

“Yes!, I thought you’d never ask,” Nicole didn’t want to be the one to end the night early but no better feeling than waking up with Waverly to the sound of their son. The girls happy that they both felt the same way got up and dressed. They arrived back at their house and all the lights were off. They tried to be as quiet as possible as they entered. They stopped in the entryway and looked at each other. They both cocked their heads to the side not believing what they thought they were hearing from the living room. They continue to step lightly until they could see the living room. Just as they thought, they saw Rosita straddled on Wynonna on the couch. Her head thrown back in abandonment, while Wynonna was ravishing her breasts.

“WYNONNA!” Nicole and Waverly scold.

“SHIT!” Wynonna looked back in horror.

Rayleigh cries in the background.

HOME SWEET HOME


End file.
